


Promises

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Romance, chantry kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at the Arbor Wilds, Aurelie finds herself needing some guidance- but finds her Commander instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The war room was empty when Aurelie entered, which was a strange sight for her. Instead of calling for Josephine, she settled into her chair, eager to work on her reports. She had been back from the Arbor Wilds for a week now, and had seen her advisor’s arrival back in Skyhold the day prior. For the most part, the mission had been a success, but the events still left the Inquisition shaken. Much of the army was still in southern Orlais. It left Skyhold quiet, not to mention defenseless against the impending attack from Corypheus.

Aurelie glanced over her advisor’s reports with a frown. Josephine had been shaken, not used to being on any sort of battlefield. Empress Celine and her army had suffered some setbacks, but far less casualties than the Inquisition. Good news, Aurelie thought with a grim frown. Leliana’s spies were working on a safe way to transport Samson back to Skyhold for judgment. The disgraced general was due any day. Sobering news; Aurelie had no idea how to approach the subject without Cullen’s advice on the matter.

_Cullen._

She held her breath for a moment and glanced over his report, written in another hand. He had been wounded in the field, after Aurelie left him at the gates of the temple. She had trusted that he would be safe after helping to clear the threat but the appearance of Coryphaeus’s dragon changed that. While she fought the threat inside, he had taken a blade to his shoulder, and would’ve bled out if it weren’t for the mage allies on the field.

It almost threw Aurelie to her knees when she saw him, battered and bruised, upon his return to the castle. She had no knowledge of the event thanks to her quick exit from the area. Cullen was stubborn when it came to the injury, and pretended nothing was wrong. He worked through the setback, even with his arm in a sling and a thick layer of bandages around his wound. There would be no convincing to let a mage heal him, and so the Commander rested while Aurelie worked.

She glanced back to her papers, but found herself distracted by how much had been lost, how much she could lose before the war was over. As time stretched on in her role of Inquisitor, she could feel the doubt creeping in on her. Aurelie had to wonder if she was making the right choices. If she were truly Andraste’s herald, perhaps the Maker’s bride had some answers.

When Aurelie stood, she was surprised to see the sun setting on the horizon, not realizing how much time she had spent in her own thoughts. With exhaustion pulling at her shoulders, she left the war room. She stepped through the doors that led to the garden, focusing her gaze on the small chapel. It was still in a decrepit state, but it would serve well enough for a small and rare prayer for herself. The door was open when she neared, and surprise filled her at the sight of the Commander.

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide.” He was praying, kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste. Aurelie stilled at the doorway, listening. “I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.” He paused again and she wondered if he sensed her. “For there is no darkness in the Maker’s Light. And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.”

As he finished, she took a slow step closer, closing the door behind her.

“A prayer for you?” Her question, and her appearance, didn’t seem to startle him any. Cullen glanced over his shoulder at her as he spoke.

“For those we have lost.” His head dropped down as she drew closer. “And those I am afraid to lose,”

Aurelie was alarmed to hear it. “You’re afraid?” she asked.

“Of course I am!” Cullen kept his back turned to her as he continued to crouch down on the ground. “Corypheus possessed that grey warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of?”

She shifted uncomfortably. She was now realizing just how much concern Cullen had been hiding in the days since his return. Now it was coming all out in the open for her to hear, and her heart raced.

“It’s only a matter of time before he retaliates.” Cullen stood in his spot and turned to her. “We must draw strength wherever we can.” He stepped closer to her and she moved to receive him, even as he faced away. “When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again,”

“Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.” His tone had dropped, and Aurelie swallowed at the rapid pulse in her neck. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him how everything would be fine, that she would defeat the threat. But she would be lying to him, to herself. She was scared, and couldn’t hide it.

“What if I can’t?” Aurelie glanced away, already regretting her words as he turned to her, eyes widening. “Cullen, if I don’t…”

His hand reached out to hold her cheek and she glanced up to see his solemn expression. “Maker, no…”

Aurelie didn’t hold back from accepting his embrace, burying her face into the fur of his armor. She closed her eyes, willing her responsibilities to disappear and leave them alone, at least for a little while.

“Whatever happens,” he spoke with a soft voice into her shoulder. “You _will_ come back.” She appreciated his determination, but still felt her heart aching at the thought of losing him, losing the war.

“Cullen, you don’t have to-” His hands on her back pulled her closer, tighter into his grasp.

“Allow me this.” He was pleading with her, and she bit back her words, turning her head so her nose pressed against his neck. “To believe _anything_ else would… _I can’t_.”

Silence fell around them for a long time as they held one another. Aurelie could feel her heart beat slowing as she calmed herself. His warmth was convincing her she would be all right, for the time being. She didn’t know when she would have to leave to fight Corypheus. Right now, all she cared about was Cullen’s arms around her, his breath fanning across her neck.

She pulled back to gaze at him, only to find his eyes burning with a hidden desire. He was looking at her, his eyes locked directly on hers and she felt her cheeks heat under the intensity. They softened for a brief moment as he glanced to her lips, but the moment he kissed her, a fire ignited in her chest. Her gasp allowed his tongue to meet hers in an instant, and she groaned at the sensation. It was a kiss hardly appropriate for a chantry chapel.

One of his hands moved to hold the back of her head. He kept it in place as they continued to kiss, his teeth scraping over her bottom lip. When she tilted her head back for a breath, his lips trailed off, leaving kisses along her jaw until he reached her neck. It was a favored spot for him, and she breathed a laugh as he molded his lips around her throat. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he worked, and gripped them when she felt a wave of arousal wash over her. Cullen seemed to notice, and he pulled away, only to slide his hands to her waist.

“I want you.” He breathed, lips hovering over hers. It was startling to hear it, coming from Cullen, so suddenly. He wasn’t always so forward when it came to intimacy, and had only ever taken the lead a handful of times. Aurelie didn’t mind, but glanced about her, eyeing the room.

“Here?” she questioned, hoping he’d catch the hint. She didn’t think he was about to perform such a sin, _literally_ in the eyes of the Maker.

Cullen didn’t respond, and instead gripped her hips. He walked her backwards until her back thudded against the closed door. She went to reach behind her to open it, but one of his hands gripped her own. She gasped, realizing she had misinterpreted his actions. Without a word, he pinned her hand above her head, his other hand still holding her waist in place. His eyes were fiery with the same passion as before, and Aurelie had to swallow the sudden bundle of nerves she felt in her throat. His kiss was slow this time, and he lowered their linked hands as he pressed himself closer to her.

She felt his hips brush against her own and she moaned against her own volition, blushing again when he glanced at her with a smirk. Cullen followed his path as before, sliding his lips across her cheek and down her neck until he met her tunic. He reached up to unclasp a few buttons before continuing, leaving more marks with his tongue and teeth along her collar. Aurelie grasped at his side with her free hand, feeling her own desires rising to match his. She was pulling at clasps of his armor when she felt him take that hand away as well. He made it so both of her wrists were held in his grip above her head against the door. 

The hunger in his expression had her compliant with his sudden act of dominance. She could only watch with bated breath as he used his teeth to pull the glove from his hand. He moved his fingers down her tunic, never touching a button until he reached her trousers. She inhaled sharply, willing herself to keep her eyes locked on his as he moved. Cullen continued, never breaking his eyes away from hers. He unlaced the front before pushing his fingers against her abdomen. His palm went flat against her stomach as his fingers stretched south. Aurelie’s jerked her hips toward his touch the instant he slid past her smallclothes.

“There?” His breath circled across her cheek, his tone exciting her further. As he brushed a finger lower, she moaned, louder this time.

“Yes.” She assured, through a shaky breath. Cullen breathed a laugh, his smirk speaking for his confidence.

“Good,” he responded.

With a slow movement, he slid his hand further, resting his palm over her groin as he teased her with his fingers. One trailed along her folds, opening her to him, dipping a digit in to feel her arousal. She was wet, and already contracting around him as he pushed his finger further in. Aurelie gasped, and couldn’t help but break her gaze as he pressed another to her clit, rubbing in slow circles. Her legs twitched, but again, he pressed his hips to her, keeping her still against the door as he touched her.

“Come for me?” His question seemed apprehensive, as if he wasn’t sure of himself for saying it.

Nonetheless, it sent a tingle down Aurelie’s back, and she glanced to him before nodding. His caresses became faster in an instant. He inserted another finger inside her before twisting his hand to rub at her most sensitive part with his thumb. She cried out at the sensation, and could feel her body coiling up for release. She bit down on her lip in anticipation, only to have him claim her mouth with his own. The kiss was heated as he worked his hands even faster, swallowing her moans as she hit her climax. His grip on her wrists relaxed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed passionately.

“ _I need you_.”

Cullen had mumbled against her lips, pulling at her trousers and smallclothes to pull them down. She kicked one foot free of her boot before he helped to pull her leg out from the fabric. He cupped her knee upwards, scooting himself closer to her to stand between her legs. It was awkward at first, but her desperation and need was too much. Aurelie felt her resolve leave her, and tugged at his leather breeches, wanting to feel him inside of her immediately. They undid just enough for his erection to slip out, and Cullen grabbed at her with eager hands. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms holding her steady as he braced her against the door. Aurelie took in a breath in anticipation, watching as he aligned himself to her entrance.

“ _Inquisitor_?”

Aurelie jerked in his grasp at the sudden voice, and Cullen froze, glancing to her before looking at the door. He grunted as he adjusted her weight in his arms. They waited, holding their breaths as the would-be intruder pushed at the door for a moment. Aurelie was so distracted she couldn’t tell who it was. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to steady herself before speaking.

“Y-yes?” She squeaked, her mind unable to form a complete sentence. 

“ _Must we speak like this_?”

Cullen’s expression went flat as Morrigan’s voice filled the space. As he breathed out above her, she was reminded of where she was and the compromising position they were in. Her whole body heated up in embarrassment, and she gulped. She closed her eyes tight, hoping the Maker had enough will to forgive her.

“Can you… give me a moment?” Aurelie struggled to get the words out. She heard a small chuckle from beyond the door, and she realized Morrigan knew.

“ _I shall be waiting in the war room- at your earliest convenience_.”

As Morrigan’s steps echoed away from the chapel and silence fell around them, Aurelie felt her heart racing. They had hardly moved during the awkward exchange, and she had to wonder if he had thought to continue where they left off. She wasn’t sure if she felt as excited as she did before; in fact, she felt mortified.

“Maker’s _breath_.” Cullen breathed. She peeked open her eyes long enough to see him reluctantly pulling away. He made sure both her feet were settled on the ground before pulling his pants back into place. 

He was blushing just as much as she was, and avoided her gaze as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Aurelie pursed her lips in mild amusement before redressing, taking a breath to steady herself. When she looked back to Cullen, she noted the way his chest expanded. She tried to ignore the obvious signs of his arousal at the front of his trousers, and he turned away in embarrassment. She reached out to grasp his ungloved hand, threading their fingers together.

“I’m sorry.” She offered. Cullen exhaled, looking up at her from under his brow.

“It’s not… _your_ fault.” He muttered. He swallowed back his nerves, taking a short step closer to her. He left their hands linked between them as he raised his other to her cheek. She smiled as he brushed her hair back into place. “Duty comes first.”

Aurelie sighed, nodding in agreement before thinking about what had transpired, and how he had yet to find release. She noted his discomfort, and allowed a coy grin to grace her features. Cullen raised a brow at her sudden change in expression.

“Wait for me,” she instructed. “In my room… tonight.” She glanced up to see him holding a small smile. “I will try to not take so long.”

“Is that a promise?” he asked, inching closer as his hand cupped her cheek. She smiled wider, nodding as he pressed a short kiss to her lips.

“Of course.”

 


	2. Part 2

Aurelie did not expect Morrigan to talk for so long. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the witch was keeping her on purpose, and knew why Aurelie was so eager to leave. It wasn’t until night settled across Skyhold that Morrigan relented and released her. When she exited to the main hall, she found it empty, save for a few guards. She refrained from running to the door that led to her chambers. She still felt the excitement from what had occurred in the chantry pumping through her. Instead, she took slow steps across the floor, nodding her head politely as the soldiers on duty bid her a good night.

As soon as she crossed the threshold, she bounced up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She wanted to see if Cullen had indeed come to her private chambers to wait for her. More importantly, she was looking forward to continuing where they left off. When she rounded the landing, she peeked over the banister only to find herself holding back any further noise. Cullen was in her room- his armor discarded in a neat pile on her sofa- while he lay outstretched in her bed. Instead of holding an alluring smirk like she had imagined while stuck in the war room, he was fast asleep.

Aurelie was careful to take slow steps as she entered her room. She smiled to herself as she noticed the steps Cullen had taken to set a certain ambiance. The fireplace had bit lit so a slow fire burned, her balcony doors closed to keep the cold air out, and perhaps their noise in. Aside from the fire, the moon was the only source of light, the pale white shining across the floor.

She reached her bureau and pulled out her nightgown, watching Cullen with a careful eye as she undressed. She moved, secretly hoping he’d wake up and catch her. It was an afterthought that she left her smallclothes with the rest of her day-clothes. She tugged the nightgown past her thighs before turning back to him. As soon as she changed, she stepped towards the side of the bed he occupied and sat in the small space between him and the edge. Aurelie watched him for a moment; the steady rise and fall of his chest, the slight twitch of a finger as he dreamt.

He had pulled one of her blankets over his legs, the edge resting right above his hips. Underneath, she realized, he was nude. She pursed her lips to hold back her sudden wave of delight at the sight. The anticipation she had felt while Morrigan spoke to her returned. Now, she had the object of her distraction before her, and she had to hold back from startling him awake with affection.

Still, she felt her own desires flooding forth. At first, she trailed her fingertips over his jaw, admiring the handsome features of his face. He was so peaceful when he slept without the plague of a nightmare, and she felt the guilt grab at her for wanting to spoil that. Aurelie leaned over him a fraction to leave a feather like kiss on the corner of his mouth. She moved her fingers over the scar on his lip afterwards. She always thought it was attractive on him, giving him a rugged look in contrast to his clean-cut charms. 

The thick bandage around his shoulder reminded her he was still suffering from his injury in the Arbor Wilds. It was something she had forgotten considering his actions a few hours ago. She smiled and leaned over him again, this time leaving a soft kiss to his temple. She intended to leave it at that, but the moment she noticed the small smile pulling at his lips, she raised a curious eyebrow. Was he feigning sleep?

Slowly, she pressed another kiss to his brow, then his jaw, loving the feel of his stubble against her cheek. Cullen’s hand reached over her lap to her waist, but he kept his eyes closed. Aurelie skipped over his lips, making sure to breath out above them before lowering to his neck. As she leaned, she rested a hand on his chest, brushing her fingers over his muscles. She tasted the flesh of his neck, grinning when she finally coaxed a sigh from him.

“It’s late.” He spoke, voice laced with sleep. So he hadn’t been faking. “She kept you?” he asked.

Aurelie didn’t respond, instead leaving a small trail of kisses along his collarbone before glancing up at him. He was peering down at her with a curious expression, and after a moment, the hand on her waist squeezed. He was expectant. She thought about cracking a joke, to make him wait for what was to come, but her heartbeat was quickening with every moment. She wondered if this was how he felt when he grabbed at her in the chapel, when he pinned her to the door.

When she couldn’t come up with anything to say, she finally kissed him firm on the lips, smiling when he kissed back with fervor. He raised his hand from her waist to her back, holding her in place against him. She could feel him pulling her to the bed, and his body shifting to slide on top of her. Aurelie decided in that moment she wanted control for the rest of the evening.

She stilled him with her hand, pressing it to his stomach, smiling when she earned a soft gasp. His kiss slowed as her hand drifted down, fingers slipping past the blanket. Aurelie brushed her nails against his hip, and he shuttered- she knew he was ticklish there. Her hand found him a moment later, hard and throbbing. Cullen groaned into their kiss, pulling back to arch his head further into the pillow. She felt her chest swell, knowing only she could do that to him- for him.

She moved her hand, giving him a slow pump with a soft grip. She watched him, finding her own arousal increasing at the sight of his pleasure. With a tighter grip she pumped again, and again, tracing her thumb over the head of his cock. His hand fell back to her waist, his fingers digging into the fabric of her nightdress while his other gripped the sheet.

“A- _Aurelie_!” He had wedged his lip between his teeth and shut his eyes, hips bucking up to meet her movements as she sped up.

She licked her lips, kissing along his neck again as his breath labored. She kept her pace as she trailed downwards, smiling against his skin when he realized where she was heading. Aurelie pushed away the blanket with her free hand, adjusting herself so she was between his legs. The moment she kissed along his shaft, he was up on his elbows, eyes wide, mouth hanging open in alarm.

“Wh-what are you-“

His question went unfinished as she took him into her mouth, moving her hand away as she lowered her head down. It was something she had never done before, but had advice from parties she was too embarrassed to think about in the moment. Cullen had been more than willing to use his mouth on more than one occasion now, and she felt it was only fair. _No_ \- she retracted; she wanted to do this- she wanted to make him feel just as wonderful as he made her feel when they made love.

Aurelie felt one of his hands meet the side of her face and she glanced up from under her lashes. She paused to admire his breathless expression as she sucked lightly. He was looking straight at her, eyes full of wonder. It was new for him too, she thought. She kept her gaze on his as she pressed her tongue up, swirling it around his length as she pulled back before bobbing her head back down. She changed her pace then, speeding up and slowing down in small increments. His head rolled back again, and his fingers gripped a handful of her hair. She could only smile- she did the same thing to him in past encounters.

“I…Aurelie,” he swallowed hard, and she slowed when his fingers pushed at her chin. “Up- _up_ …”

When she ignored him, he pulled her away. Aurelie was about to protest when he leaned forward to claim her mouth with his own. His tongue pushed past her lips as his hands reached to grip her hips. He was moving, sliding his hands around her as he shifted her across the bed. Aurelie caught her breath as he pulled away, and she found herself on the edge of the mattress. Cullen was standing now between her legs, his body arched over hers. He eyed her as he moved his hands over her thighs, pushing up her nightdress.

Her heart raced as his eyes darkened when he noticed she was nude beneath and he trailed a hand over her center. She shivered against his fingers, and arched up to him when he slid his fingers against her folds. As much as she enjoyed his touch, she felt her craving peaking. Aurelie reached out a hand to his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I need you.” She breathed. “Right now-“

Aurelie caught a gasp in her throat as he scooted her closer to him in an instant, taking no time before thrusting into her. She let out a loud moan, feeling him fill her up completely. Cullen paused, adjusting his hands so they held her thighs open, her ankles resting against the back of his legs. He pulled out halfway before pushing in slowly, his gaze dropping between them to watch. Aurelie closed her eyes, feeling every nerve in her body ignite at the sensation. His thrusts were slow, deliberate- but his grip on her skin told her he was struggling to hold back.

She reached down to rest her hands on his arms, catching his gaze before coaxing him to lay over her again. Aurelie wrapped her legs further around his waist, pressing her heels against him as he thrust again. She lifted her hips to receive him, and felt a groan leave her- she didn’t think he could go any deeper.

“ _I love you_.” She breathed, locking her eyes back on his.

Cullen moved in a faster pace now, his head forehead resting against hers as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his back, raking her nails along his shoulder blades. Aurelie could feel her apex coming and curled her toes in anticipation. She didn't bother to hold back her cries as she felt the sensation wash over her. Above her, Cullen pulled his head away to gaze at her, his breath ragged as he gripped her tighter. His stare had her spilling over the edge. She clenched around him as he plunged into once more, rolling her hips against him as she came. Cullen kept himself wedged there as he cried out, meeting her climax with his own.

They stayed connected as they regained their breathing and Cullen only pulled himself away when his legs began to shake from the energy spent. Aurelie breathed a small laugh when he fell next to her and he curled an arm around her to pull her to his chest. She stayed there, listening to his rapid heartbeat as she steadied herself. When she glanced up to him he was holding a soft smile, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

“I love you.” He repeated back to her, his voice heavy with exhaustion. He pulled away, and held her gaze, his expression suddenly turning serious. Aurelie raised a curious brow, but he only leaned back down to leave another chaste kiss. “ _Come back to me.”_

His words seemed to come out of nowhere, and filled the space between them before the room flooded with silence. Aurelie felt her heart stop- then start again in a fast pace. She widened her eyes at him, realizing he wasn’t asking. She reached up to cup his face in her hands, feeling tears prickle her vision at his desperation.

“ _Cullen_ -“ Aurelie couldn’t get the words out as he pushed another kiss to her. This time his need was different and she kissed him back with equal passion.

“Maker’s breath.” He mumbled under his breath as he broke away. “ _Promise me_. Promise you will not leave me.”

Aurelie felt her breath shake at his plea. She knew what he meant. When the future was uncertain, when her survival wasn’t guaranteed- he was more afraid than he led on. As the question rolled around in her head she felt the tears start to flow out. _Yes._ She answered to herself. _Yes._ Cullen’s hand was on her cheek again as he used a thumb to wipe away her tears.

“Aurelie?” He prompted her.

She was nodding now, and she watched his eyes soften. He needed to hear her say it. He reached up to brush her hair away from her face, trailing his fingers along her cheek.

“ _Yes_.” She sobbed. “Cullen, _yes_.”

His kiss was hard, and his arms slid around her again to crush her body against his in a tight embrace. She gasped at the reaction, but kissed back, feeling her heart swelling up with emotion. She didn’t want to love anybody else; she didn’t want anybody else to love her. She _would_ come back, as he pleaded in the chantry. And when she did, they would have their future. It was a promise she looked forward to keeping.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I split this into two parts and will post the rest sometime next week after editing it.


End file.
